


Fabric

by titC



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Spock reminisces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric

He surrounds himself with it: clothes, blankets – everywhere. The feel of the soft fabric always reminds him of the skin of his long-dead lover and what they shared. Not so much their youth, but the latter, less frantic days; when Jim was rounder. Spock loved touching him, running his fingers on the soft belly, so different from his own body, now wrinkled and thin.

He clutches the fabric to him as he would Jim, then. He drapes it over his shoulders, and remembers.  
Touching and touched, parted and never parted. Until death do them join, once again and forever.


End file.
